


Take the Mic

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Beer, Beyonce - Freeform, Call Me Maybe, Carly Rae Jepson, Crazy In Love, Dia Lupe, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Karaoke, M/M, Music, New Rules, Sad Remus Lupin, You broke up with me, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: Sirius and James accidentally go to karaoke night. Sirius is ready to leave when a very sad Remus takes the stage.





	1. December- New Rules

****Sirius had forgotten it was karaoke night. He hated karaoke night. He winced as someone finished “Take on Me,” going for the high notes even though they really shouldn’t have tried. A redhead took the stage.

Sirius nudged James, “Let’s go somewhere else tonight. I don’t need to watch drunk people make fools out of themselves.”

James shook his head, eying the redhead. “One drink, then we can go somewhere else.” Sirius glanced up at the stage and recognized the redhead James had been pining after. They saw her and her friends here occasionally. James was dying to buy her a drink but hadn’t worked up the courage yet. Sirius sighed and followed James to a table near the front.

Fleetwood Mac’s “The Chain” started up, and the redhead performed a passable rendition. Sirius settled on a cheap beer, something to drink fast and easy. He had nearly drained it as the redhead was winding down. He glanced over and saw James slowly nursing his drink.

“You’ve gotta actually drink!” he complained as the song came to a close. There was a smattering of polite applause.

“We’re not all brutes who guzzle their drinks down like you,” said James as he took an exaggerated dignified sip of beer.

Sirius was about to respond when the redhead started to speak.

“Hey ya’ll! I got permission from our lovely emcee to introduce our next singer! Let’s give a very special welcome for a very good friend of mine who is NOT going to text back his cheating ex! Remus, you’ve got new rules!” The redhead gave a little cheer and rejoined her group. It was mostly girls, but Sirius caught sight the back of a tall, curly head throwing down what looked like a shot of tequila before awkwardly taking the stage.

Sirius huffed as the guy turned to face the audience, looking embarrassed by the introduction but taking the mic dutifully. Sirius couldn’t help but notice the sad, amber eyes and full lips. The boy was cute. Sirius couldn’t deny that.

Dua Lipa’s _New Rules_ started. “Predictable,” Sirius muttered to James, but James wasn’t listening.

 _“Talkin’ in my sleep at night, makin’ myself crazy, out of my mind, out of my mind,”_ the boy started quietly.

Sirius huffed again, annoyed that he was actually good. Cute and good.

He was standing stiffly in the middle of the stage, looking down, both hands on the mic still in the stand. _“Wrote it down and read it out, hopin’ it would save me, too many times, too many times.”_

“Louder!” whooped one of the girls in the group he was with. He took a step closer to the mic and closed his eyes.

“ _My love, he makes me feel like nobody else, nobody else.”_ He was more confident with his eyes closed; his voice stronger. Sirius smiled in spite of himself. _“But my love, he doesn’t love me, so I tell myself, I tell myself,”_ there was a small pause between the first verse and the chorus, and the Sad Eyes Boy pulled the mic out of the stand, his group of friends screaming in support.

“ _One: don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only callin’ cause he’s drunk and alone. Two: don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again. Three: don’t be his friend, you know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning,”_ Sirius grinned, enjoying as the boy flushed under the lights and the influence, getting more into the song. He even put up fingers as he numbered the new rules, “ _And if you’re under him,”_ Sirius gasped as the boy rolled his hips suggestively, _“you ain’t gettin’ over him. I got new rules I count ‘em.”_ The boy gave a mischievous grin, and the audience cheered him on.

“I finished my beer. Are you ready to go?” James poked Sirius shoulder.

“Shut up!” Sirius hissed at him, not wanting to miss a moment of this show.

 _“I keep pushin’ forwards, but he keeps pullin’ me backwards,”_ the boy was all in now, shaking his shoulders and hips and swaying to the beat. Sirius suddenly realized that he hadn’t changed the pronouns of the song and felt a little bud of hope inside of himself.

“ _Now I’m standin’ back from it I finally see the pattern!”_ Sirius never would’ve guessed that the shy, sad boy who had first come on stage would be lewedly gyrating his hips. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, trying to get it off the back of his neck to cool off a little. “ _But my love, he doesn’t love me, so I tell myself, I tell myself”_ those sad eyes were back, but they turned hard and fierce. “ _I do, I do, I do! One: Don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only callin’ ‘cause he’s drunk and alone. Two: don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again. Three: don’t be his friend, you know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning and if you’re under him, you ain’t gettin’ over him! I’ve got new rules, I count ‘em!”_

The karaoke version finished before the bridge, and Sirius was actually disappointed when the boy hopped off the stage, flushed and embarrassed but grinning.

“You should go get his number,” James nodded to him, and Sirius considered it.

“He’s not ready yet. I don’t feel like being a rebound,” Sirius muttered, grabbing his coat as someone else started shouting “Don’t Stop Believing” into the mic. James shrugged and followed him out.


	2. December- New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December karaoke night- Remus' POV

“Hey, I signed you up for a song!” Lily was on her second drink, her green eyes brighter than usual.

“Oh, no, Lils. I don’t feel like it tonight,” Remus balked. He'd had the shittiest week and couldn’t imagine getting on the stage.

“Nonsense! You’re a great singer! This is exactly what you need!” She was still shouting even though the song had ended. Her roommates (Marlene, Alice, and Donna? Dianne? Remus couldn’t remember the last one’s name) nodded in agreement. She lurched forward and gave him a big hug, and Remus rolled his eyes, remembering what a lightweight Lily was. Then she hurried up to the stage and started singing “The Chain” by Fleetwood Mac.

Lily wasn’t a great singer, but she managed well enough. Remus ordered a shot of tequila, licking the salt off his hand, throwing it back, and biting down on the lime as Lily introduced him. He stumbled up the steps, feeling as if there were a million eyes watching him.

The music started and Remus wrapped his hands around the mic in the mic stand. Remus squinted into the lights, trying not to focus on the scowling man near the front.

“ _Talkin’ in my sleep at night, makin’ myself crazy, out of my mind, out of my mind._ ” Remus’ voice felt a little scratchy, and it reminded him how he hadn’t slept in two days. He couldn’t seem to look away from the scowling man, who looked like he was saying something negative to his friend. Remus forced his eyes down. Better to look at his shoes than into the face of someone so judgemental. “ _Wrote it down and read it out, hopin’ it would save me, too many times, too many times.”_ He couldn’t help but think that it hadn’t helped him last night. Lily had insisted they go dancing, and when his ex called it was four-drinks-drunk-Remus that answered. He’d woke up at his ex’s, hungover and ashamed. Lily came to pick him up, and the memory of her pitying eyes flashed through his mind. She’d pulled up and immediately made him delete and block his ex’s number.

Someone- Marlene maybe?- let out a whoop and Remus jerked his eyes up, smiling a little in spite of himself. “Louder!” she shouted. Definitely Marlene.

Remus closed his eyes, picturing his ex boyfriend’s face. “ _My love, he makes me feel like nobody else, nobody else!”_ The mental image changed to seeing his ex on top of a stranger. “ _But my love, he doesn’t love me, so I tell myself, I tell myself.”_ Suddenly, the tequila hit and Remus felt a burst of confidence.

“ _One: don’t pick up the phone! You know he’s only callin’ cause he’s drunk and alone!”_ Remus held up a finger, counting the rules. “ _Two: don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again! Three: don’t be his friend, you know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning!”_ The feeling of shame that he’d felt so strongly that morning washed over him again, and he thought _Fuck that!_ as he finished the chorus with a hip thrust. “ _And if you’re under him, you ain’t gettin’ over him! I got new rules, I count ‘em!”_

Remus glanced up, and his friends went wild. He grinned, pleased at the reaction and realized that at some point he’d pulled the mic out of the stand. He didn’t remember doing that, but figured it was a sign to loosen up. He allowed his hips to do whatever the tequila told them to do. “ _I keep pushin’ forwards and he keeps pullin’ me backwards, nowhere to turn, nowhere to turn. Now I’m standin’ back from it I finally see the pattern!”_ Remus thought of when he’d found an unfamiliar jacket, the way his boyfriend- no, his ex- always rested his phone face down.

He glanced over, and saw the man who had been scowling before now watching him appreciatively. He felt good. The attention felt good. He gave another thrust of his hips, enjoying the effect it had as the man ran his hand through his long, dark hair. “ _But my love, he doesn’t love me so I tell myself,”_ the relationship hadn’t been long and Remus knew his love had been one sided. Suddenly Remus felt angry. Angry that he’d been treated this way, angry that he was wasting his time being sad about a person who didn’t give a shit about him, angry at himself that he had let someone use him like this. “ _I do, I do, I do!”_ he belted, proclaiming his self worth.

“ _One: Don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only callin’ cause he’s drunk and alone! Two: Don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again! Three: Don’t be his friend, you know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning! And if you’re under him, you ain’t gettin’ over him! I’ve got new rules I count ‘em!”_ Remus repeated this twice more, then the song ended.

He hopped off the stage and realized how warm he was. The lights, his dancing, and the excitement had him practically panting. Lily beamed and gave him a big hug, the rest of the girls patting him on the back. and for a moment Remus felt good and happy and whole again.

“Gonna run to the restroom, be right back,” he muttered. He closed himself in a stall and opened his phone. Lily hadn’t thought to make him delete all the pictures yet. In the dim lighting to a muffled version of “Don’t Stop Believing”, Remus swiped through pictures of his own smiling face pressed up close to his ex’s. He fell apart again.

It was Alice who found him sobbing, and the four girls took him home soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @kittycargo


	3. January- You Broke Up With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January's karaoke night- Sirius POV

“I thought you hated karaoke night?” said James, confused as Sirius headed to a table near the front of the stage.

“I think tonight’s your night to talk to the redhead,” Sirius deflected. “She was here last month for it. I bet she comes with her friends again.”  
James gave a knowing look and Sirius grimaced. “Yes, with her friends. One friend in particular? Someone with...new rules?”

“Shut up,” muttered Sirius, focusing his attention on the menu. He didn’t need a menu; he already knew which beer he wanted.

A loud, chattering group came in, and Sirius craned his neck, smiling as he caught red hair followed by curly hair. Sirius spun around quickly, and James smirked. Looking for something to do, he pulled out his carton of cigarettes, fidgeting with the lid then eventually tapping them on the table to the beat of the song. James reached over and grabbed his wrist to stop him, his face visibly annoyed.

Sirius was about to head out for a smoke when he saw the curly head standing up. He listened carefully to the introduction this time, not wanting to miss his name.

“Returning to the stage, we have Remus! Take it away!” the emcee’s introduction was not nearly as good as the redhead’s, but Sirius couldn’t be bothered with that as the curly headed boy — Remus — took the stage. He looked more confident this time; his eyes less sad. Sirius caught his eyes and smiled encouragingly, his heart thumping as he received a smile in return.

“ _ Well, I got some coke in my bourbon, surfin’ the room like Swayze no, I ain’t drunk, I’m amazing. Yeah, I got that laid way way back back in my swagger X-Factor feelin’ no pain, I’m at the top of my game.”  _ Remus made his way across the stage, already dancing with the music.

Someone let out a whoop, and Sirius frowned realizing it was a male voice from across the room. He squinted into the lights, trying to make out more than a figure.

Remus flushed and grinned, “ _ Darlin’ you can’t crash my party with your ‘Sorry’s’ and ‘What are we’s’. Don’t start rainin’ on my Mardi Gras parade for a minute. I ain’t even fixin’ to listen to your guilt trippin’, you’re forgettin’ boy you made your bed and didn’t want me in it! _ ”

Sirius wasn’t super familiar with this song, but the way Remus spit out the word ‘boy’ sounded a little forced. Sirius googled the lyrics and found it. Remus had changed the gender of the ex. In the original, he was singing about a girl. But there was Remus, shaking his very nice ass and singing about a boy. Sirius grinned, ignoring James’ pointed looks.

_ “Whoa boy, simmer on down a notch! Ain’t nobody makin’ you watch me get my forget you on. No, boy, can’t touch my good as gold! I know it’s difficult to see me on a roll but hey, you broke up with me. Yeah, what can I say babe, you broke up with me.” _

Remus was still at the other end of the stage, enjoying the attention of whomever had yelled at him earlier. He was much more relaxed than the last time he’d been on stage, easily swaying along with the words in a way that made Sirius want to be pressed up against him, swaying too.

_ “Guess you don’t know what you want ‘til you see I’m movin’ on! Makin’ lonely look like freedom baby, don’t even act like I’m doin’ something wrong if my song comes on and I get lost on that dance floor in somebody’s arms that ain’t yours!”  _ Remus was gorgeous under the lights with his full lips parted, slightly out of breath from his singing and dancing.

The man who had shouted climbed up on the stage and began to dance with Remus as he started the second chorus. Remus moved with him, grinning. Sirius scowled and downed the rest of his drink.

“Let’s get out of here,” he muttered to James. James shook his head.

“I bet the redhead goes next. I’m not leaving,” James caught the waiter and ordered a second drink. Sirius tossed some cash on the table for his drink and stormed out for a smoke.

He took a long drag and leaned up against the wall. The door burst open, and Remus came out, hair mussed.

“Can I bum one of those?” he asked, with a sweet smile.

Sirius couldn’t help but smile back and offered the box. Remus made a show of patting his pockets, and Sirius couldn’t help but chuckle and leaned forward with the lighter. Their eyes met, and Sirius realized how close he was to Remus. He could see gold flecks in the deep amber eyes.

“Are you going to give me your number?” Remus asked, looking brave.

Sirius wanted to, was considering it, was going to, but then he noticed the red hickey on Remus’ neck. It was fresh and definitely hadn’t been there while he was on stage. He felt his smile slide, and noticed that Remus’ eyes were less sad but still sad. He shook his head.

“No, I don’t do rebounds,” Sirius said and was relieved to see James bounding out of the bar, looking triumphant. He focused on that so he didn’t have to see the disappointment on Remus’ face.

“I got her number!” shouted James, bounding up to them and clapping Sirius on the shoulder.

Sirius turned away from Remus and forced a smile on for James. “Good for you!” he said, a little too enthusiastically. He heard the door bang shut and realized Remus had gone back in. “Are you ready to head out?” he asked.

“Actually, she asked if I wanted to duet with her! Stay and watch?” James asked. Sirius wanted to stay and support his best friend, but he couldn’t bear the thought of facing Remus again tonight.

“Sorry, but I’ve got a bit of a headache. I’m going to head home,” he lied, feeling slightly guilty as James face became concerned. He muttered his good-byes, and he was grateful that he’d come on his motorcycle instead of riding with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch up with me on Tumblr @kittycargo


	4. January- You Broke Up With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January karaoke night- Remus' POV

Remus had been looking forward to tonight. His work schedule had been busy this week, and he hadn’t seen the girls for a while. After Alice had found him crying in the bathroom, they’d taken him home to their apartment and fussed over him all day Sunday, watching predictable chick flicks. Since then, Lily’s group had become Remus’ group and he had been at their apartment as often as his own.

It was karaoke night. They weren’t late, but the bar was already busy. Lily tugged Remus over to the emcee to get on the list. They’d have to wait through a couple songs before it was their turn.

“You first or me?” Lily asked.

“I’ll go first this time,” Remus said, feeling more confident than before.

They rejoined the group, and Dorcas (Remus knew her name now) had ordered drinks for them. There were umbrellas in all the drinks, and Remus lifted an eyebrow quizzically.

“It makes them more fun!” she explained.

Remus glanced around the bar, surprised to recognize the scowling man from last time. He looked more relaxed this time, chatting with his friend. He was tapping a carton of cigarettes absentmindedly on the table, and the motion made Remus smile. His friend reached over and tapped his wrist, stopping the action. Remus wondered if they were more than just friends. Straight guys usually weren’t so comfortable with each other.

“You’re next!” Remus was startled from his musings as Lily practically pushed him out of his chair. He stood and headed for the stage, reaching the stairs as his name was announced.

A burly, blond guy was near the stairs, and Remus felt his eyes on his ass as he climbed up on the stage. He grinned; it felt nice to be noticed.

The music started, and Remus danced along. Lily had picked his song last time, but he’d picked this one after his ex used a mutual friend’s Facebook account to send Remus a private message. Needless to say, that mutual friend was no longer mutual.

“ _ Well, I got some coke in my bourbon, surfin’ the room like Swayze no, I ain’t drunk, I’m amazing. Yeah, I got that laid way way back back in my swagger X-Factor feelin’ no pain, I’m at the top of my game.” _ The blond man gave a cheer, and Remus danced his way over to that side of the stage, grinning. “ _ Darlin’ you can’t crash my party with your ‘Sorry’s’ and ‘What are we’s’. Don’t start rainin’ on my Mardi Gras parade for a minute. I ain’t even fixin’ to listen to your guilt trippin’, you’re forgettin’ boy you made your bed and didn’t want me in it! _ ” The original singer of this song was straight and singing about a girl. Remus stumbled over the pronoun switch, deciding at the last minute to change it.

_ “Whoa boy, simmer on down a notch! Ain’t nobody makin’ you watch me get my forget you on. No, boy, can’t touch my good as gold! I know it’s difficult to see me on a roll but hey, you broke up with me. Yeah, what can I say babe, you broke up with me.”  _ Remus was getting into the song now, dancing for himself and not caring how he looked. But if he had to guess, judging by the blond leering at him, he looked pretty damn good. 

_ “Guess you don’t know what you want ‘til you see I’m movin’ on! Makin’ lonely look like freedom baby, don’t even act like I’m doin’ something wrong if my song comes on and I get lost on that dance floor in somebody’s arms that ain’t yours!”  _ Remus was about to head to the other side of the stage, wanting the Scowling Man’s attention next, briefly thinking about what it’d be like to run his hands through that long, black hair until the blond bounded up the steps and onto the stage. Remus allowed the blond to put his hands on his waist but felt trapped as soon as he did. He noticed movement on the other side of the stage, and he realized that the scowling man was walking out.

The song ended, and the blond followed him off the stage, grabbing his hand and tugging him into the hallway near the bathrooms. Remus hadn’t been laid for a while and was more than willing to indulge in a bit of drunken PDA. He tried to close his eyes and enjoy it, but it was like kissing a puppy — slobbery and wet. He felt like he was being pawed at, and then the blond was sucking his neck and Remus couldn’t pull away fast enough. He knew there’d be a mark.

“Um, thanks, but no thanks,” Remus gave a little nod and  left the blond standing there alone, confused.

He glanced around, hoping the dark-haired, scowling man was back. He wasn’t, but his friend was still here, chatting up Lily. Not together then.

Remus poked his head out the door, smiling when he spotted who he was looking for.

“Can I bum one of those?” he asked, nodding towards the cigarettes. Remus didn’t even smoke, but he wasn’t sure how else to start a conversation. The other man offered the carton, and Remus pulled one out, patting his pockets for a nonexistent lighter.

The other man was smiling at him and leaned in close to offer his own light. His hand cupped it to keep it from the wind, and their eyes met. Remus wanted to lose himself in the stormy gray eyes, and trying to sound braver than he felt decided to go for it. “Are you going to give me your number?” he asked, enjoying the rush of adrenaline that accompanied the risk.

The man’s eyes lit up. He opened his mouth, and Remus could feel the yes about to leap from his lips when he saw the man’s eyes catch on his neck. That fucking blond.

“No. I don’t do rebounds,” the other man said simply, his characteristic scowl settling back on his face. The door banged open behind them, and the other man’s friend came bounding out, looking triumphant. Remus dropped the cigarette, ground it out with the toe of his shoe and slipped back inside.

Alice, the most observant of the group, gave him a curious look as he rejoined the girls, but he shook his head and she dropped it. It was easy to forget his disappointment in Lily’s excitement. The scowling man’s friend had asked her out, and they were going to duet together. Remus had to sit through their flat rendition of “Ain’t No Mountain High,” trying not to gag watching them make eyes at each other.

“So, what happened?” Alice asked quietly, making Remus jump. “I saw you being drug into a back corner, but then you re-appeared rather quickly and were chasing after that guy’s friend? You’ve got a hickey.” She waited while Remus tried to figure out how to answer.

“Bad kisser,” he explained, and she made a face of disgust in sympathy. “It’s fine, I didn’t like him much anyways.” She kept waiting and while Remus was thankful for such an attentive friend, he was also frustrated because he wasn’t sure he wanted to talk right now. “The other guy...I wanted to give him my number, but he said he doesn’t do rebounds.” Remus tried to keep his voice even, but he was frustrated.

“Ouch,” Alice grimaced. “So, what now?”

“Now? Now we drink,” Remus replied, lifting his glass and finishing it before reaching to finish Lily’s too.

Alice’s eyebrows shot up, but she lifted her glass and finished it in solidarity, nudging Dorcas who hopped up to get more drinks. Remus smiled in spite of himself when he saw her coming back with all the drinks with a little umbrella. It was hard to stay sad with a little umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch up with me on Tumblr @kittycargo


	5. February- Call Me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February karaoke- Sirius POV

Sirius was happy for James, if a little jealous. But at the moment he was mostly just annoyed.

James had begged him to come to karaoke. Sirius liked Lily, the redhead who James had finally secured a number for after admiring from afar. They’d been going out for almost a month, and it was karaoke night again. James was going to be formally introduced to her friends as her boyfriend. He was nervous and needed support, but Sirius dreaded seeing Remus again after their last meeting.

Sirius finished his second beer and was starting his third when Lily and her friends arrived at their table. James’ hair was wild, and Sirius grabbed his wrist to keep him from running his hand through it again and making it worse. James stood and kissed Lily; Sirius gave her a quick hug. She turned back to the group of friends that was standing on tiptoes, craning necks to see her new boyfriend.

“This is James! James, this is Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas,” she pointed at each girl as she named them. James and Sirius gave up their seats so the ladies could all sit, leaning against the bar instead.

Sirius noticed a certain someone was missing from the group, and he had just started to relax when the door opened again. A tall, curly headed figure joined the group. “And this is Remus,” Lily finished.

“Sorry, had to park the car,” Remus explained, shaking James’ hand and then turning to Sirius. “Oh! We’ve met before!” he said with pleasant surprise.

“You have?” Lily asked, puzzled.

“Well, not officially. He gave me a cigarette once,” Remus was smiling, and Sirius had to drag his eyes away from his lips.

Remus held out his hand, “I never caught your name?” His eyebrows lifted, bringing attention to his gorgeous eyes. Sirius studied them, trying to find a hint of the sadness that had been there before. It was gone, replaced with a playful twinkle that made his whole face light up.

“Sirius,” Sirius introduced himself, shaking his hand.

“Remus,” he returned, and Sirius loved the way his warm hand squeezed gently before letting go at the end of the shake.

“Nice to meet you,” Sirius allowed himself to smile.

“Are you going to sing tonight?” Remus asked Sirius, settling in beside him and nudging his shoulder.

“I don’t sing,” Sirius said, shaking his head adamantly.

“Karaoke isn’t about singing. It’s about performing,” laughed Remus. His laugh was warm and sweet, and Sirius couldn’t help but wonder if he’d taste as sweet as his laugh.

Lily’s group, including Remus, ordered drinks with umbrellas and added their names to the list to sing. Their drinks had just arrived when Lily was called to the stage.

“C’mon, James! I signed us up for a duet!” She tugged on his hand and her friends cheered them on. James pretended for a moment that he didn’t want to, but he stood up and laced his fingers through Lily’s, following her on stage.

“I think he’d follow her anywhere,” Sirius muttered to himself, surprised when Remus laughed next to him.

“Isn’t that what we’re all searching for though?” Remus murmured.

Sirius didn’t have an answer to that so he just shrugged. _Don’t Go Breakin’ My Heart_ started, and James and Lily took turns singing back in forth, barely in key but their faces alight the entire time.

“What’s your drink?” Sirius asked, curious what came with the little umbrella.

“Chocolate martini. Want a taste?”

Sirius shook his head. “That comes with an umbrella?” Usually only tropical drinks came with umbrellas, he thought.

Remus laughed again, pulled the umbrella out of his drink, licked off the stem and stuck it in his hair behind his ear. “Any drink comes with an umbrella if you ask for it! Hey, watch my drink for me. I’m up.” Remus pushed himself off of the bar and lazily made his way to the emcee, where he chatted for a moment until James and Lily had finished their song. Sure enough, the emcee introduced him next.

The beginning of _Call Me Maybe_ started, and Sirius couldn’t help but grin, watching Remus shake his hips with the beat, the umbrella still in his hair.

 _“I threw a wish in the well, don’t ask me I’ll never tell. I looked to you as it fell and now you’re in my way!”_ Remus’ eyes found Sirius’ and held them. “ _I’d trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss,”_ Remus winked but didn’t miss a beat. _“I wasn’t looking for this, but now you’re in my way! Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showin’. Hot night, wind was blowin’ where you think you’re going baby?”_ Remus literally pointed at Sirius this time, and Sirius felt his face flush as he saw Lily and her friends spin around to look at him. James gave him a thumbs up.

“ _Hey, I just met you and this is crazy! But here’s my number, so call me maybe. It’s hard to look right at you baby! So here’s my number, so call me maybe!”_ Remus even did the classic “call me” sign, holding his hand up to his ear like a telephone and bumping the umbrella out of his hair. “ _Hey, I just met you and this is crazy! But here’s my number, so call me maybe! And all the other boys try to chase me, but here’s my number, so call me maybe!”_

Remus did a little twirl before starting the second verse, “ _You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall, you gave me nothing at all but still you’re in my way! I beg and borrow and steal,”_ Remus dropped to his knees and put his hands together around the mic, pouting his lips and doing an impressive beg, “ _at first sight and it’s real, I didn’t know I would feel it but it’s in my way!”_ Remus stood again and tilted his head, beckoning Sirius on stage with him. Sirius gave a little shake of his head, pointing to their drinks as an excuse.

“ _Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showin’ hot night, wind was blowin’, where you think you’re going baby?”_ Remus worked his way to the side of the stage to the steps, descending them and walking toward Sirius. The microphone cord pulled taut, not allowing him to go any further. Remus did the pout face again, his eyes wide and begging. Sirius chuckled, and left the drinks, unable to resist any longer.

 _“Hey! I just met you and this is crazy! But here’s my number, so call me maybe. It’s hard to look right at you baby! So here’s my number, call me maybe! Hey! I just met you and this is crazy, but here’s my number, so call me maybe! And all the other boys try to chase me! But here’s my number, so call me maybe!”_ A cheer went up as Sirius joined Remus on the stage. Remus twirled the microphone cord around Sirius’ body as they danced together. Remus was out of breath from his dramatic dancing and singing, but he powered through pushing close to Sirius. Sirius couldn’t have stopped smiling if he’d tried, his hands on Remus’ waist.

 _“Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so so bad! Before you came into my life I missed you so bad and you should know that! I missed you so so bad!”_ Remus’ eyes were alight, and Sirius could see the gold flecks there again. There was one more chorus then it was over, Remus grabbing his hand, holding it high above them.

They left the stage together, but Remus didn’t let go of his hand. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and opened Sirius’ palm. “You didn’t give me your number last time, so here’s mine,” he said, writing a smeared number into Sirius’ sweaty palm. The lights on the stage were warm, and Sirius’ heart was still thumping. Remus leaned in, and Sirius thought he was going to kiss him, but Remus kept leaning, past his lips, past his cheek until he was at his ear.

“Call me maybe?” he murmured, and the soft breeze sent shivers down Sirius’ spine. Sirius grinned, knowing the line was so cheesy but loving it anyways.

“I’ve gotta grab a smoke, but I’ll be back in a second. Tell James for me?” he said, pulling away gently. Remus looked slightly disappointed and headed back to their table alone.

Sirius pushed out the back doors, lit a cigarette, and pulled out his phone. He struggled to read the numbers on his hand because they’d smudged, but he dialled and listened to a few rings before hearing a familiar voice pick up.

“Hello?” Remus answered.

“Hey, so you gave me your number and said I should call? I don’t do rebounds, but I do first dates. What are you doing tomorrow?” Sirius’ heart was still pounding in his chest, and he wasn’t sure if it was the dancing or the nerves.

“Well, hold on a second. Lily!” Sirius could hear his voice was further away, as if he was yelling over his shoulder. “Sorry to cancel on you, but I’ve got a date tomorrow!” Sirius could hear cheers in the background, then a rustling noise, then the back door opened beside him.

“Can I bum a kiss from you?” Remus looked hopeful, and Sirius couldn’t disappoint him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr @kittycargo


	6. February- Call Me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February karaoke- Remus POV

After the last karaoke night, the girls had politely but firmly informed Remus it was his turn to drive. He’d dropped them off at the front and circled to find a spot. He frowned as he attempted to parallel park, but eventually he was able to get his car parked. He clicked the lock button twice as he walked toward the bar to officially meet Lily’s boyfriend.

The whole group had met James on the last karaoke night, but now Lily said they’d decided to label it and wanted everyone’s opinion of him.

Remus pulled open the door and spotted Lily’s fiery red hair easily. She introduced him to James, and they shook hands. He noticed another figure leaning on the bar beside James and glanced over, delighted to see it was James’ scowling friend.

“Oh! We’ve met before!” he exclaimed before he could stop himself. 

“You have?” Lily’s eyebrows shot up, and Remus realized that in her excitement over James, he’d forgotten to tell her what had happened at the last karaoke night.

“Well, not officially. He gave me a cigarette once,” Remus tried to breezily explain, feeling Lily’s curious eyes on him. “I never caught your name, though?” Remus offered his hand and realized he’d finally have something more official to call the Scowling Man.

“Sirius,” he supplied, shaking Remus’ hand firmly.

“Remus.” Remus couldn’t help but give the other man’s hand a little squeeze before he let go. Sirius was several inches shorter than him, but his hands were large and warm.

“Nice to meet you,” Sirius said, smiling and lighting up his gray eyes. Remus had thought about that smile and those gray eyes over the last month more than he cared to admit.

“Are you going to sing tonight?” he asked, leaning on the counter next to Sirius and trying to make small talk.

Sirius shook his head. “I don’t sing,” he said, looking appalled at the thought.

“Karaoke isn’t about singing. It’s about performing,” Remus laughed, unable to hold it in at the panicked look on Sirius’ face. Dorcas handed him a drink, his only one for the whole night since he was the driver, and Remus smiled at the signature umbrella. He took a sip, and then Lily was pulling at James.

“C’mon, James! I signed us up for a duet!” Remus watched carefully, sizing James up as he pretended to be embarrassed but quickly gave in, following Lily onto the stage with a huge grin.

“I think he’d follow her anywhere,” Sirius said so quietly that Remus almost didn’t hear him. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to have heard him, but Remus couldn’t help the happy laugh that escaped him. Sirius looked startled at the laugh, making Remus grin. He felt that if James was so head over heels for Lily that his best friend made that kind of remark, it was probably a good match.

“Isn’t that what we’re all searching for though?” Remus murmured back, and Sirius’ face remained impassive. James and Lily’s duet started, and though they weren’t great, their enthusiasm made up for it.

Remus was focused on the happy smile on Lily’s face when Sirius spoke again. “What’s your drink?” he asked, eyeing the umbrella.

“Chocolate martini. Want a taste?” Remus couldn’t help but flirt, plus he liked the idea of Sirius’ lips on the rim of the glass where his lips had already been.

Sirius declined with a shake of his head. He was holding a beer, and Remus had to admit that switching from beer to a chocolate martini might not be the most pleasant taste. “That comes with an umbrella?” he asked, incredulously.

Remus was flirting as if his life depended on it, licking off the stem of the umbrella and tucking it into his hair, hoping that maybe tonight he’d finally get Sirius’ number. “Any drink comes with an umbrella if you ask for it!” Remus realized that James and Lily’s song was winding down and remembered that Lily had told him when he dropped her off that she’d sign him up next. “Hey, watch my drink for me. I’m up.”

He was sad to walk away from Sirius, but suddenly he knew exactly which song he needed to sing.

“Hey, umm…” he paused at the emcee’s station, unsure if he would be able to switch the song.

“Peter,” the emcee supplied his name, a little over eagerly.

Remus smiled at him, “Peter, do you think I could change my song? I’m not sure what my friend picked for me, but I really want to do “Call Me Maybe”?”

Peter smiled back. “Sure, no problem. Just give me a sec.”

James and Lily finished, and Remus told both of them good job as he passed them on the stairs. The emcee introduced him, then the opening to “Call Me Maybe” started. Remus took a breath and started, his hips already moving to the music.

“ _ I threw a wish in the well, don’t ask me I’ll never tell. I looked to you as it fell and now you’re in my way! _ ” Remus searched the crowd, and was pleased to see Sirius watching him, smiling. “ _ I’d trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss,”  _ Remus winked and felt emboldened as Sirius’ smile grew wider. “ _ I wasn’t looking for this, but now you’re in my way! Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showin’. Hot night, wind was blowin’ where you think you’re going baby?”  _ Remus couldn’t resist; he pointed right at Sirius, and all their friends spun around in surprise to see who he was pointing at. Sirius’ face turned beet red, but he was still grinning.

_ “Hey, I just met you and this is crazy! But here’s my number, so call me maybe. It’s hard to look right at you baby! So here’s my number, so call me maybe!”  _ Remus lifted his hand like a telephone to his ear and felt the umbrella fall. He ignored it and kept dancing. “ _ Hey, I just met you and this is crazy! But here’s my number, so call me maybe! And all the other boys try to chase me, but here’s my number, so call me maybe!”  _ Remus remembered the blond from last time and felt hopeful that maybe this time Sirius would give him a chance. Remus wasn’t sad about the break up anymore, wasn’t trying to drown out any pain. He just wanted to have fun and feel good and maybe, just maybe kiss Sirius.

He did a goofy twirl before the second verse, ready to go all in. “ _ You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall, you gave me nothing at all but still you’re in my way! I beg and borrow and steal,”  _ Remus dropped to his knees, begging Sirius and enjoying Sirius’ obvious enjoyment of his attention. “ _ At first sight and it’s real, I didn’t know I would feel it but it’s in my way!” _ Sirius was too far away, and as Remus stood he beckoned Sirius up to the stage, wanting him closer. Sirius shook his head, gesturing to their drinks.

Remus danced his way towards the stairs, unwilling to give up easily. “ _ Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showin’ hot night, wind was blowin’, where you think you’re going baby?”  _ He started down the steps but the microphone cord pulled tight after just one or two steps. Remus gave Sirius another begging look, the one that Sirius had seemed to enjoy so much before and felt triumphant as Sirius pushed up off the bar and made his way over. Remus could hear their friends cheering them on as Sirius followed him onto the stage.

Sirius was too self conscious to be a good dancer, but Remus didn’t care. He danced around Sirius, out of breath and absolutely delighted when Sirius put his large hands on his waist. “ _ Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so so bad! Before you came into my life I missed you so bad and you should know that! I missed you so so bad!”  _ Remus sang to Sirius, actually meaning it. He had, in an odd, pining way, missed Sirius even before they’d actually met tonight. There was one more chorus, and then the song finished. Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand without thinking, lifting it up in jubilation. 

They were off the stage by the time Remus realized he still had hold of Sirius’ hand, that Sirius was still letting him hold his hand. He reached in his pocket, thankful that he usually kept a pen there for work, and opened Sirius’ hand. Both his and Sirius’ hands were sweaty from the dancing, and he worried that Sirius would be unable to read his number if it smudged, but he wrote it anyways.

“You didn’t give me your number last time, so here’s mine,” he explained, then leaned forward, his face brushing Sirius’ cheek as he almost nuzzled into Sirius’ ear. “Call me, maybe?” he asked, suddenly feeling shy and embarrassed at the silly pick up line. Sirius pulled away, and Remus’ spirits plummeted.

“I’ve gotta grab a smoke, but I’ll be back in a second. Tell James for me?” he said, already heading toward the door. Remus nodded, but he wasn’t sure that Sirius had even seen that.

Remus walked back alone to his friends, dejectedly. “Where’d Sirius go?” James immediately asked.

“Went for a smoke,” Remus informed him, frowning. He sat down heavily, and Dorcas handed him a soda. As he took a sip, his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out, and squinted at the unknown number.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Hey, so you gave me your number and said I should call? I don’t do rebounds, but I do first dates. What are you doing tomorrow?” Sirius’ voice was warm through the phone, and Remus pressed it closer to his ear to hear him better.

“Well, hold on a second. Lily!” Remus turned away from the phone for a second, trying to yell over the music but not wanting to yell into Sirius’ ear. Lily glanced up from where she’d been talking with James, not really giving Remus her full attention. “Sorry to cancel on you, but I’ve got a date tomorrow!” She was paying attention now, her green eyes big and her smile wide. The whole group was laughing and patting him on the back, James giving him a high five. It took a moment to untangle himself from all of them, but Remus pushed his way through the crowd to the back door where Sirius had disappeared, banging it open. 

Sirius was leaning against the wall, and Remus hoped he wasn’t moving too fast as he asked “Can I bum a kiss from you?”

Sirius tossed his cigarette down, his large hands warm on Remus’ back as he pulled him close and fulfilled his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr @kittycargo
> 
> Felt bad I didn't post a chapter last night, so enjoy two chapters tonight!
> 
> It's almost done, but I still have to write the very last chapter so it might be a couple days- just FYI
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos


	7. March- Crazy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March karaoke night

Sirius had been looking forward to karaoke night all month. Remus had remained tight lipped about what song he would be performing, but Sirius had finally wheedled it out of Lily.

He loved arriving at the bar with Remus on the back of his motorbike, pressed up against him. They were running late, and Sirius shook his hair out of his helmet as they rushed inside to join the rest of the group. There were hurried hellos then Remus was running up to the front to put his name on the list as Sirius went to the bar to order their drinks. The bartender gave him an odd look when he asked for umbrellas in his beer and chocolate martini, but Remus was right  — any drink comes with an umbrella if you ask for it.

Sirius watched Remus pleading with the emcee to move him up the list and laughed to himself when his boyfriend pumped his fist, obviously triumphant. Remus hurried back for a kiss and a quick drink before the current song ended and he rushed off again.

“Up next, we have Remus who’s Crazy in Love!” The emcee (Peter, Sirius had learned through Lily) was doing a better job of tying in the titles to the introductions. Lily said he was new and just needed more experience, but Sirius wasn’t going to complain about the emcee. Peter had been very accommodating in helping him plan his surprise.

Beyonce’s “Crazy in Love” started, and Remus’ hips were already moving. Sirius couldn’t decide where to look at — Remus’ rolling hips, his sparkling eyes, or his kiss-swollen lips. Remus turned around to shake his ass at the crowd, and Sirius knew exactly where he wanted to look.

“ _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no,_ ” Remus started, and Sirius knew that this performance was just for him. “ _I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time. When you leave, I’m begging you not to go. Call your name two or three times in a row!”_ Remus was still dancing, and Sirius didn’t want to take his eyes off of him, but he had to if his surprise was going to work. Sirius left the table, ignoring James’ confused look.

“Where are you going? Remus is on!” James looked panicked that Sirius would leave while his boyfriend was on stage.

“I’ll be right back! Don’t worry,” Sirius said. James was sputtering at him, but Lily, in on his surprise, was covering for him and telling James to chill.

“ _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain how I’m feeling and my pride is the one to blame ‘cause I know I don’t understand just how your love can do what no one else can!_ ” Sirius felt Remus’ eyes watching him curiously as he sidled to the side of the stage. Sirius leaned against the emcee’s booth there, trying to act casual. He gave a little wave to Remus, who grinned and kept singing.

“ _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love’s got me looking so crazy right now. Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch got me looking so crazy right now! Got me hoping you’ll page me right now, your kiss got me hoping you’ll save me right now! Looking so crazy in love’s got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love!”_ Sirius clapped and cheered for Remus, genuinely impressed that he was keeping up so well with the fast-paced song. Remus flushed even more under the lights, and Sirius’ stomach tightened at a sudden mental image of Remus flushed underneath him.

“ _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no,”_ Remus was ready for verse two. “ _When I talk to my friends so quietly. Who you think he is? Look at what you did to me! Tennis shoes, don’t even need to buy a new dress, if you ain’t there, ain’t nobody else to impress.”_ Remus raked a hand down from his chest to his thigh as he sang about a new dress, his eyes stuck on Sirius. Sirius was starting to feel sick to his stomach from nerves at what he was about to do, and he was struggling to focus on the rest of the song.

“ _It’s the way that you know what I thought I knew, it’s the beat my heart skips when I’m with you. But I still don’t understand just how your love can do what no one else!”_ As Remus sang the chorus again, Peter flipped on a cordless mic and handed it to Sirius. Sirius reached out a shaking hand to grab it, vaguely registering that Lily was distracting Remus by hollering and dancing at their table as he forced himself up the stairs and on the stage.

Remus noticed him though, did a double take, and tilted his head as Sirius joined him on the stage. Just as Remus finished the second chorus, Sirius lifted the mic and took over.

“ _Check it, let’s go.”_ Remus realized what Sirius had planned and grinned, shaking his head in amazement. _“Young ‘Hov, ya’ll know when the flow is loco Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, oh! Ol’ G, big homey, the one and only stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony”_ Sirius had practiced the rap part so many times, but if he lost focus for even just a moment he knew he’d be completely off for the rest of the song. “ _Soprano, the ROC handle like Van Axel I shake phonies, man- you can’t get next to the genuine article. I do not sing though I sling though; if anything, I bling yo. A star like Ringo, roll like a green beret Crazy bring ya whole set Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged. They can’t figure him out, they like ‘hey, is he insane?’”_

Sirius was starting to get into it, moving his shoulders a little as he rapped. Remus was watching appreciatively, and Sirius found he couldn’t look at Remus or else he’d lose his place.

“ _Yes sir, I’m cut from a different cloth. My texture is the best fur, chinchilla,”_ he continued.

Remus was right on it with his “ _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no,”_ at the end of the line and Sirius grinned, feeling elated at how well he was doing. His shoulders were now moving of their own accord. He was almost at the end of his part.

_“I been iller than chainsmokers. How you think I got the name Hova? I been realer, the game’s over. Fall back, young; ever since I made the change over to platinum the game’s been wrap, one!_ ” he finished and his friends went wild, cheering for him.

Remus pushed up against him, starting to grind as he picked up where Sirius left off. “ _Got me looking so crazy, my baby. I’m not myself, lately I’m foolish, I don’t do this! I’ve been playing myself, baby I don’t care cause your love’s got the best of me! And baby, you’re making a fool of me you got me sprung and I don’t care who sees cause baby you got me you got me so crazy baby!”_

Sirius leaned back against Remus, enjoying the arms wrapped around his waist this time as Remus pushed against him. He floated through the last chorus, unable to focus on anything besides Remus’ thumb sliding under his shirt, dipping into the waistband of his pants. The song ended, their friends screaming and stomping for them. Sirius started to head off the stage, but Remus still had hold of his waist and spun him around for a deep kiss. Sirius knew they were both blushing, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about anything else than Remus’ lips on his, the way he pulled off with a soft bite to his lower lip.

They stumbled off the stage together, handing the microphones back to Peter who gave them both high fives. Sirius could feel Remus’ warm hand on his back and right before they rejoined their friends, Remus leaned forward to whisper in Sirius’ ear.

“Hey, you were amazing-are amazing. I love you,” Remus’ eyes were soft and hopeful.

“I love you too,” Sirius said without hesitation and leaned in to kiss him again, ignoring the shouts of their friends behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @kittycargo


	8. March- Crazy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March karaoke night- Remus' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is the last chapter! Hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> If you have, keep me in mind because I have a much longer Wolfstar fic (modern day AU) I'm working on right now and am hoping to start posting soon.
> 
> I put all the songs used in this fic into a playlist on Spotify. Just search "Wolfstar Karaoke" and it should come up.
> 
> Also, if you want to follow me on tumblr, check me out at @kittycargo.
> 
> Much thanks and love to all for the kudos and comments!  
> -Kate

Remus held tight to Sirius as they flew through the streets together, riding as one on the motorbike as they sped to their destination. Sirius gently pulled to a stop, parking the bike with practiced ease, and Remus’ breath caught as his long black hair poured out of his helmet, his mind flashing to the way Sirius’ hair had pooled on his pillow just before they had made themselves late for the night. He grinned as Sirius took his hand and pulled him into the bar, their friends already at a table.

Remus gave quick hellos to everyone and hurried off to find Peter. Their late arrival meant that he might have to wait to be on stage, but he had too much nervous energy to wait that long. After a little back and forth, Peter agreed to put him toward the top of the list, warning him that meant he’d be up next.

Remus gave a small wave of acknowledgement as he weaved his way through tables back to his group. Sirius had ordered them drinks, and Remus was delighted to see small umbrellas in both his drink and Sirius’ beer. He took a quick sip and leaned into kiss Sirius, the malty taste of beer better on Sirius’ tongue than in a glass, and he heard the song end.

“Shit,” he swore to himself as he weaved back through the tables, hurrying to take the stage.

He was taking the stairs two at a time when Peter introduced him, the music started and he couldn’t keep his hips from moving if he’d tried. He’d picked this song out to surprise Sirius and tell him what they hadn’t said in words yet but he knew he felt.

There was a quick glimpse of Sirius looking him up and down, and Remus turned his back to the audience, knowing his ass was Sirius’ favorite view. “ _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no,_ ” Remus sang over his shoulder.

“ _I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time. When you leave, I’m begging you not to go. Call your name two or three times in a row!”_ Remus was starting to lose himself in the performance when movement caught his eye. Sirius was standing, leaving, his brow knitted in worry. It looked like he and James were arguing, Lily intervening and Sirius still walking away...no, not away. Toward Peter.

“ _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain how I’m feeling and my pride is the one to blame ‘cause I know I don’t understand just how your love can do what no one else can!_ ” He sang on autopilot now, suddenly concerned for Sirius, unable to figure out what had his usually easy-going boyfriend upset.

Sirius leaned against Pete’s booth and gave a little wave. Remus couldn’t help but grin back, feeling reassured.

“ _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love’s got me looking so crazy right now. Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch got me looking so crazy right now! Got me hoping you’ll page me right now, your kiss got me hoping you’ll save me right now! Looking so crazy in love’s got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love!”_ Remus pushed his worry about Sirius out of his head as he finished the chorus. The song was fast and, combined with the dancing, Remus needed to focus to make sure he could breathe through the rest of the song, especially with the rap part coming up soon.

“ _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no,”_ Remus could hear his friends cheering for him, but he only had eyes for Sirius, leaning up against the emcee booth clapping and whooping.  “ _When I talk to my friends so quietly. Who you think he is? Look at what you did to me! Tennis shoes, don’t even need to buy a new dress, if you ain’t there, ain’t nobody else to impress.”_

Remus raked a hand down his chest to his thigh, anticipating Sirius’ wide, appreciative eyes and was surprised to see the slightly sick expression back on Sirius’ face. “ _It’s the way that you know what I thought I knew, it’s the beat my heart skips when I’m with you. But I still don’t understand just how your love can do what no one else!”_

Suddenly, Lily was cheering, standing and dancing at their table, and Remus squinted at her through the lights. It wasn’t like Lily to try and upstage him, but maybe she’d had a drink too many.

Remus sang the chorus distractedly, surprised by movement at the edge of the stage. He glanced up, expecting to see Pete but was shocked to see Sirius instead. He had a determined look on his face, and as Remus finished the second chorus Sirius lifted a microphone and took a breath.

“ _Check it, let’s go.”_ Sirius started, and Remus suddenly understood why Sirius had hounded him about what song he was planning to sing tonight. Lily must’ve told him, and her loud dancing made sense. _“Young ‘Hov, ya’ll know when the flow is loco Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, oh! Ol’ G, big homey, the one and only stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony,”_ Sirius was stiff, his discomfort evident. Remus wanted to run his hands down his body to soothe him, but he was worried he’d make Sirius even more nervous, so he resisted.

“ _Soprano, the ROC handle like Van Axel I shake phonies, man- you can’t get next to the genuine article. I do not sing though I sling though; if anything, I bling yo. A star like Ringo, roll like a green beret Crazy bring ya whole set Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged. They can’t figure him out, they like ‘hey, is he insane?’”_ Sirius was spitting the lines right on, and Remus was so proud of him for going outside of his comfort zone. He knew Sirius had done it just for him, the thought made him so warm inside. “ _Yes sir, I’m cut from a different cloth. My texture is the best fur, chinchilla,”_ continued Sirius.

Remus broke in, “ _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no, no.”_ Sirius glanced up, his eyes wild with exhilaration and his shoulders starting to loosen and dance. He looked beautiful, the lights making his dark hair glint. Remus wasn’t sure how much longer he could resist without touching Sirius, and he was glad the rap was almost finished.

 _“I been iller than chainsmokers. How you think I got the name Hova? I been realer, the game’s over. Fall back, young; ever since I made the change over to platinum the game’s been wrap, one!_ ” and Sirius was finished, Remus could finally push up against him, dance with him the way he’d been dying to the whole time.

“ _Got me looking so crazy, my baby. I’m not myself, lately I’m foolish, I don’t do this! I’ve been playing myself, baby I don’t care cause your love’s got the best of me! And baby, you’re making a fool of me you got me sprung and I don’t care who sees cause baby you got me you got me so crazy baby!”_ Remus took control again, grinding against Sirius and losing himself in the sensation of Sirius’ hips against his. His free hand wandered to Sirius’ waist, finding its way under his shirt to rest on bare skin, dipping his thumb in the sinful v hidden underneath the waistband of Sirius’ jeans.

Remus finished the last chorus, breathless and exhilarated. He didn’t remember Sirius turning around, or maybe he turned Sirius around, but they were kissing, Remus trying to pour all of his feelings into the kiss. Then Sirius was gently tugging him off the stage, and Peter gave them both high fives as they returned the mics. Remus found his voice again before they reached their friends, the hand he had on Sirius’ back bunching into his shirt as he leaned forward, needing to share how he felt.

“Hey, you were amazing-are amazing,” he amended. “I love you,” and suddenly he had a terrible fear that Sirius wouldn’t say it back when all he wanted and hoped was for Sirius to say it back.

“I love you too,” Sirius’ response was immediate, and then he was pressing up against Remus again for another kiss as their friends laughed and cheered behind them.


End file.
